


Once Again

by FraloOlical28



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraloOlical28/pseuds/FraloOlical28
Summary: When you receive another opportunity in meeting the one that held your heart from many years ago until now, would you take that opportunity to do so? They did, but sometimes your ending together as a couple isn't what you want to be succeeding both you in your lives as it is something so painful - watching it leave once again. But will they both find what they're looking for or not. Sometimes, you might just do, while you might not at all. In the end, your 'once again' is not applicable to both of you.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> You begin and end it here.

They’re staring at her again… Does she not get tired of it? 

“Class, please focus on today’s lesson as it is very important. It will affect your performance for your upcoming exams.”

No one in the class listened to the teacher. All their eyes had been focused on the singer-songwriter sitting at the middle row of the centre of the whole class. Having sat there would able others in the room to gauge their eyes at her throughout the duration of their period together. They drooled for the singer-songwriter, but who wouldn’t? The beauty and compassion the girl possesses is something unattainable for many millions around the world – she’s one of a kind. Someone as famous as would have people lining up to court or befriend her. All the teachers who had her in their class has had enough of the attention not being towards the task at hand in classes, but they could do no justice to this as their students grades have been flying colours and it is only her first day at the University. 

The singer-songwriter had recently taken time off from her group activities and decided to take a degree in psychology because before training and becoming a performer that she was now, she had initially wanted to learn about humanistic psychology all her life and now, she had the chance to pursue that dream. Their whole group is going to be on a year and a half hiatus from their musical and group activities as they had mutually agreed that they want to focus on solo activities or just rest in general from the entertainment world. They all still live in their dorms, but just do different things on a day to day basis for the time being. 

When the media had found out that younger had applied for a University, everyone had been shocked of this news as it had not been something to be expected of from the younger. But truly everything in the world would not be expected to happen and nothing can change that. The University that she had chosen had been specific for her own personal reasons and benefits. She would never have chosen the other different Universities out there in the world because they did not have what this University has. She had waited for so long for this to happen and now she had gotten the opportunity entering. Everything in her life is complete now – well, not exactly, there’s just one thing missing. At the moment in her life, she is content with the decisions she had made. She believes that everything that she had done with her life led up to those moments with having what you truly want right in front of you. But there is always one thing that is preventing you from achieving that ‘thing’ that you desire badly – so close, yet so far – nonetheless, she would never give up. 

Running along with her train of thoughts, she jerks up from her seat as someone lightly taps her shoulders, halting her from her so-called ‘activities’. 

“Excuse me, Ms Kim? May you please meet me at my office after school finishes?” Looking up, she finds her professor staring down at her.

I see that you’ve found me. Well, I actually found you. 

A goddess, her professor is. The lips curving into the widest yet sincere smile, blinding away like the thousands of suns it beams. The twinkling, heart-warming eyes popping with no end of compassion it shows. No true adjectives – or any words for that matter - could ever describe the beauty that she resonates as a façade nor as a soul. All of the elder’s persona is unique, as both ends of the bridge are the same, with little to no cracks able to be seen. But once entering beneath the bridge which no one but informed civilians could enter; the true scars of the bridge can vividly be viewed. I’ve waited so long for you. Now you’re standing here.

“Ah, yes, Miss.”

\----------------

‘Ring, ring!’

The bell finally rings indicating the end to all of their classes for the day. All students resonated with happiness as they are able to relax for the next couple hours until the night falls, while others are not happy as assignments are constantly being piled up from each other. To be honest, all students are being loaded with assignments, but others choose not to do it because at their day and age, fun is what is needed to distract them from the dilemmas of their life as well as the world around them. 

The person who is not included in the clique, a crowd of people who chooses to have something ‘distract’ them from their dilemmas would be Miss Kim Yoohyeon. A new student to the University life, she had decided to start school this autumn semester for the next few years as the course that she had taken would lead to something more extravagant in the making. In all honesty, for her to be sitting by her teacher’s desk on the very first day of her University life would seem as she had done something terribly wrong. It may be so, but she would never admit that out loud for the latter sitting in front of her. Actually, her being sent to meet her teacher in their office after their classes had finished is something she is tremendously ecstatic about. Yes, she finds her teacher to be very good-looking, but that is not the reason. It is because they are friends. Long-term friends in fact. But with the not platonic feelings that she feels for her teacher, would that be called friendship? Well to the latter it would be called platonic anyways because the feelings that the younger has for them is not verbally revealed yet. 

“Yoohyeon-ha! Long time no see and talk! Haha. How have you been?”

It has been very long in fact. Since her debut – more than 3 years from now, she had not been able to meet the latter right in front of her due to the pact schedule that she has to attend every day as an Idol. But after been given the informed about the latter sitting in front of her obtaining a teaching job at this University that she is currently attending at as a freshman, life had given her a miracle in applying for the University in working for the degree that she had always wanted as well as getting the chance to meet her long-term friend. 

“Ah, I see. Is this why you called me to your office during the lecture?”

“Mhm. Nothing can get past you huh, Yoohyeon-ha. Smart as always. Yes, that’s why I called you in. We haven’t seen each other for such a long time. So, tell me, how is the idol life going?”

Life as an Idol. To bystanders hearing their conversation, they may think that the latter is mocking her. But to both of them, they know that the unsaid teasing between them still is active over so many years. 

Before her debut with her current group in 2017, she had debuted in another group beforehand. In late 2014, Minx had debuted with 5 members, one of those members had been Yoohyeon. And the others had included the members that she has debuted with her current group. But one of which had not debuted with them once again and that would be the latter sitting in front of her – Kim Minji. 

In the beginning, everything had been difficult as her former group had disbanded. But once they had the chance to re-debut in a group with a new concept and name, all the members had been ecstatic about that news. Their company had stated that 2 other members would be joining them, but Minji had a different path she wanted to follow. Yes, despite given another chance to become an artist – making music and all – she did not want to repeat the same process she had with Minx as they had attracted no attention during the time of their debut. She just wanted something new as she tried to see where Minx would lead to with success, but damn was she wrong. It led to their disbandment and a re-debut. When announcing that she would not participate with them in the re-debut, all members had been disappointed, but it had mostly been Yoohyeon who had been most upset with Minji’s decision. 

“I always monitor your comebacks’ and performances. None of you have changed, the same as always.”

“Huh, yeah. Nothing has changed…”

“Be honest with me. Truly, has anything changed?”

The only thing that has changed is that you weren’t there to debut with us again.

Giving her the stern eyes, piercing with a sentimental sensation. They both knew what they had meant. It was like when they had been training in their former group, Minji had voted by everyone to be the leader. 

“Hm, nothing at all. Bora unnie and Siyeon unnie are loud as always and now Gahyeon as an addition really takes things up a notch! And with idol life, you’ve been through it. But it would be working harder than ever to show our fans the best of the best and in thanks of supporting us.”

It had taken some time for Gahyeon to warm up to the former, but she could do nothing about it as Gahyeon had seemed uncomfortable with her in the beginning. It had taken Yoohyeon an estimation of 4 months for the latter to speak a sentence to her. Now, all is well as well as their friendship is. But with Bora and Siyeon, the trio had this unsaid chemistry lingering around each other from the moment they had been introduced to one another. Between Bora and Gahyeon, in the beginning, things had been awkward due to the aura that Bora resonates, as she is quite frightening during first meetings. But soon after, that frightening aura is replaced by a very chaotic personality. Now after training together and debuting in a group, the trio’s relationship is stronger than ever – like a family they are. 

“How about Handong? How is she doing? Despite not formally meeting her yet since your debut, how is she with everyone? It must have been very difficult for her to be the only member from overseas as well as the fact that she isn’t close contact with her family and all…”

“Dongie unnie? You must have met her a few times around the company or at least walked past her. You were still there when she entered the company."

“Hmm… I probably have. But like I said: I have not formally met her. Actually recalling back, I met her at this stairc- but that’s not the point! The point is, how is she doing Yooh?”

Yooh. The latter had not heard that name in such a long coming from the former. All of the unwanted feelings that had taken many years in suppressing, it all overwhelms her, slapping her in the face thousands of times. The guilt, the hurt, the confusion… The adoration… Everything and comes flashing back like what people had said that before they pass away and ascend into the heavens above - only the dead would be certain of this; a movie reel uncalled for. Just by calling her such nickname, it truly shows the impact that the woman in front of her has. 

\----------------

Every missed opportunity - that needs to be taken back. As the flowers had bloomed and blossomed their way to success, the misheard comprehension of their story is something that will never be seen through the disguise of their flavour to the personality outside. A flower is scuh thing. A flower holds the beauty with no rest at all, only perceived to be what it is, not for what it can be.

The crickets whispering their good night songs, the birds rustling quietly in their homes finding comfort in each other, the serene heavens darkening as you stare, now all is awaiting for the residents to bare the chilling fever of the night of care.

Upon the darkness, light emerges. Thousands of lights emerge, flickering consecutively at the speed of flash in the sea of darkness. Beauty is what can be described as diverse tinges blinds an individual's capability of grasping the magnificent view upheld. Divergency throughout is brought together in making wonders of playing with the eye. It is truly blinding. Silence echoes throughout, nothing from an earshot or miles away enters one’s ears as the darkness falls into a deep slumber. Beyond an individual's safe space, outside the darkness voids with the temperature lowering to hyperthermia state. Now as one with the dark has fallen into their slumber, a new beginning will come to arise. 

The young individual’s hand in each other’s, intertwined, strolling through the chilling, yet warming hours of twinkling lights in the dark. Despite the serene surrounding with the whispering winds blaring loudly, they find comfort in each other’s presence as they know their time has come in discussing the unsaid dilemmas both faced long before the departure of the older. Everything about such concept is intolerable by many as ‘the past is the past and should be kept the past.’ But such statement is incorrect as the so-called ‘previous’ versions of yourself and life is constructed into creating a building fit into who that person is today. Without ‘previous’ versions, what is left of that building that had not been polished along through the years? 

Silence.

Stillness.

Stop.

“Yoohyeon…”

“Hm?” 

Through simple words, none can express the emotions that had been bottled up. No adjective can describe such emotion because many diverse words could be used, but none would make any sense as one compacted word does not hold many millions of definitions into one. The warmth from both their hands had disintegrated as both hands had left each other, hanging around the sides of the respective owners of opposing individuals. 

“I- You know what… Forget it”

“Wait, what? No, no, what is it Minji unnie?”

To say the least that Yoohyeon had been confused – it would be understandable. In many occurrences of an individual’s life, they would encounter people who would blurt out a sentence and rather not continue explaining in greater detail relating to their statement. That individual themselves may have done so. With Yoohyeon, she had done something quite similar multiple times and others questioned whether or not she will continue her sentence. But when you want to say something so badly, but are afraid of what the latter would respond, you immediately come to a halt, not continuing the sentence making the latter wait and ponder what you were about to say. 

“Never mind…”

“Unnie, you know you can always tell me anything, right? Despite not communicating through anything for the past few years, just know that I am always going to be one call away despite being busy with our own lives. We’re Minji and Yoohyeon, Yoohyeon and Minji and nothing can stop us, capisce?”

“Alright, alright…” Minji deeply sighs before continuing what she initially had wanted to tell Yoohyeon.

After these past few years of not being in each other’s presence, you would not be able to see the growth that someone portrays in just 3 years. 3 years may be a very short time, but in growth, 3 years is a lot. 3 years of missing everyday dilemmas of each other, 3 years missing of the resonating happiness and joy of each other, 3 years of missing everything and anything of each other. 

“After these past few y-, wait no. Let me start again.” They both chuckled.

“Ever since I had seen you walk into the practice rooms at the company when we had started as trainees, just from the way you had walked, I knew you were going to tremendously impact all aspects of my life.”

Trainee days for them had been something unbearable. It had been extreme and unexpected like the weather in the North and South Pole. It also had been so long since they had trained together. After their debut in the first group, they had not particularly liked the concept that had been given to them as it had never suited their personalities. In all honesty, they had been given such concept because it had so-called ‘trendy’ at the time, all groups had been trying that concept, so, why wouldn’t they? New debuting or Rookie groups never have contribution to what their company wants them to release out there for their fans. Despite the fans deeming their music repetitive, all the musicians involved behind the scenes and the outcome of the hard work shows that everything that had been done should be praised. Disliking that group takes so much energy, who would have the time for that? 

“I had not been able to say the words that I had wanted to say to you so long ago and to be very honest with you, I think that I’ve missed my chance… Wait, I KNOW I’ve already lost that chance in doing so.” Minji continues.

The unwanted feelings that Minji had wanted to shove aside, dig a hole and suffocate it, until she knows that it would not be revived. 

“Wh- what do you mean Minji? I don’t understand…”

“Yoohyeon-ha. I’ve loved you. I’ve loved you since you’ve walked through the doors of the practice room.”

“Despite it sounding and being cliché, it’s the truth. I’ve loved you since the moment I had seen you and I realized I had these sort of feelings when we debuted in the first group. I only finally realized that I loved you since my first meeting of you a year after our debut in that group. I still do love you. I love you…” Minji continues.

“W-wa-wait… Hold on… Yo-you’re telling me this now?!” Yoohyeon utters out in anger.

The sentimental ‘moment’ dissipates. 

“What? What do you mean now?” Confusion laced in Minji’s voice.

“I’m pouring my heart out to you! And your response to my unfinished statement is: ‘You’re telling me this now’?!’ Yooh, I don’t understand either!” Minji shouts.

“Minji! How long has it been? How LONG has it been?!”

“With what?!” Louder.

“You realized that if we had not been stupid enough as a pair! WE could have been together!”

“THAT’S what YOU’RE questioning right now?! What is wrong with you, Yoohyeon?!” Louder. 

“What do you mean: ‘What’s wrong with you?’ No! What’s wrong with you? If you had never had the courage to speak out loud about your feelings and not BLIND about other’s, we wouldn’t be in this situation where we are yelling at each other!” Thundering struck.

“You’re such a hypocrite! YOU didn’t even try to do jackshit!”

“I DID! You’re just too BLIND to notice these shit! I’ve basically told so many times that I’ve liked you but you bloody brush it off like it’s no shit important to a fucked up person!” Louder. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN FIGHTING OVER?!” They both come to a halt, holding their breathes, eye-level, catching each other’s gaze into a sad, longing battle. 

Silence soon devours them…

Nothing was the correct answer. Because both the young individuals had their own reasons for having avoided the now said feelings they had for each other. It had only been disclosed now as fear, embarrassment had swallowed their pride. Such argument had no winning counter, as it had been useless. The frustration of having to watch someone you deeply loved with your whole heart in long span of time – not able to diminish – is truly a perfect example of how your doubts about yourself being a so-called ‘good’ person that you long is viable or not. But they had been brave and kept up a façade showcasing platonic feelings that don’t overstep the boundaries. 

“Ji-ji!” A figure getting closer towards the couple approaches.

“Ji-ji!” They call out once again. 

“Hm? Yes?” Minji turns to familiarise themselves with the approaching guest to their party of two. 

“Babe, where have you been? I called and all.” They kissed. Not Minji and Yoohyeon. Minji and her unintroduced lover.

“Crash!”

Time: an illusion that everyone preserves to be real. But such an abstract word itself carries an enigma that is of course unknown. But in this context, it stops, collapsing from the unforeseen void. The surrounding environment as well comes to a halt. All movement and the coming of existence stops, except for two individuals blatantly staring each other from both ends of the courtyard. For them, it is the only two of them existing - in the corrupted society that everyone expects not to change, but want to change for the better for all residents of the only known celestial body to be colonized by beings referred to as, ‘humans’ - the background of the other latter blurs away.  
But an unheard shatter breaks, breaking the longing awaited silence between the two.

Now, both they’re visions blur with the current events occurring in front. 

‘Yooh, I’m sorry. I waited too long. We waited too long. I’m sorry…’, she mouths. Constantly whispering sweet goodbyes while walking away.  
On the other end stood Yoohyeon witnessing the person she left everything for to begin a new chapter with - but to only find that she already found someone as an anchor to the rocking ship. 

Yoohyeon had let her go once again. Unable to count the times she had lost the latter, she knew she would not have another chance in doing so. Looking away, she finds that the last things that she had seen of Minji had been her happy, intoxicating smile – that smile that shines like a thousand rays. That smile that Yoohyeon had fallen for a million times and would do so a millions times more – over and over again, until either of their worlds come crashing down. Minji holding hands with her lover, someone who isn’t Yoohyeon.  
You can’t heal your wounds if you’re too busy hiding them. There’s a pattern in your pain and the pattern is called opportunity. All you have to do is decide you’re ready to change them and the best part is, you get to choose your change. No more hiding. Like that pattern goes: 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21…. Everything will add up for you to choose which change you want, endlessly piling you with options.

But not everything in that lifetime is going to able to give all the desires that you have. Instead, what you desire the most will either hurt you or be given to you at some cost. 

“And~… That’s a wrap people! Thank you for all your hard work!”


End file.
